


Proof Of

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-02
Updated: 2004-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are different ways of preserving the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Of

**Author's Note:**

> There was a challenge, I just can't remember what it was.

Shinigami don't show up in photographs. Muraki finds this most irksome. He posed Tsuzuki the same way, blanket and yukata, bandages around hand and left temple. He wanted proof that he had re-captured his grandfather's mystery.

His grandfather captured more than he himself could hold onto, a black and white picture of Tsuzuki alive and breathing. The picture is gone now, as is Muraki's, which showed only an empty cot with a blanket disarranged on its surface.

Gone, as Tsuzuki is himself, but Muraki has the scar, at least.

He traces it with a knife, to keep it from fading.


End file.
